List of closed railway stations in London
From the Wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_closed_railway_stations_in_London List of closed railway stations in London lists closed heavy rail passenger stations in the London region, whose limits are a matter of debate. It covers a less restricted area than some articles about transport in London and extends generally to the Metropolitan Police District boundary before 1 April 2000. Stations served only by London Underground or its predecessors, by Tramlink, and by the Docklands Light Railway are not included. Scope Each station has a major place name and a railway reference which is generally the founding company but it may be another interested company or a line. The stations' linked articles give more details. The full form of an abbreviation is seen by rolling over; linkage to "unwritten" articles and repeated linkage are retained to allow that. "Replacement" is either a station which took over directly one closed, as King's Cross for Maiden Lane, or one built later at the same location as some DLR stations were, "+/-" after a replacement's name indicates that it was near the disused station but slightly displaced along the same path. Existing stations such as Black Horse Road and Twickenham which were merely resited without closure and change of name may not be listed. "None" as the replacement confirms that and in editing is more helpful than a blank. Stations with the same name are differentiated, usually by company abbreviations as superscripts. § after a station name means renamed before closure. Some stations were renamed several times. ► after a replacement station means "later renamed as". after a replacement name indicates a Tramlink tram stop rather than a station. ‡ after a grid reference shows site was not identified, only inferred from street names etc. Stations See also *List of former and unopened London Underground stations *London Underground and Docklands Light Railway stations *Tramlink References Further reading * Borley, H.V. (1982) Chronology of London Railways. Railway and Canal Historical Society. Oakham, Leicester ISBN 0-901461-33-4 * Connor, J.E. (2000) G.W.R. Disused Stations in Greater London. Connor & Butler, Colchester, ISBN 0-947699-31-7 * Connor, J.E. (2002) London's Disused Stations, Volume Three, The London, Chatham & Dover Railway. Connor & Butler, Colchester, ISBN 978-0-947699-33-8 * Connor, J.E. (2003) London's Disused Stations, Volume Four, The South Eastern Railway, including the Woodside & South Croydon Joint Line. Connor & Butler, Colchester, ISBN 978-0-947699-37-6 * Connor, J.E. (2005) London's Disused Stations, Volume Five, The London & South Western Railway, including the Tooting Merton & Wimbledon Railway and West London Extension Railways. Connor & Butler, Colchester, ISBN 978-0-947699-38-3 * Connor, J.E. (2006) London's Disused Stations, Volume Six, The London Brighton & South Coast Railway. Connor & Butler, Colchester, ISBN 978-0-947699-39-0 * Connor, J.E. (2009) London's Disused Stations, Volume Seven, The Midland Railway and Associated Lines. Connor & Butler, Colchester, ISBN 978-0-947699-42-0 * Connor, J.E. and Halford, B.L. Forgotten Stations of Greater London, Connor & Butler 1991. ISBN 0900187384 * Course, E. (1962) London Railways, Batsford Ltd. London * Jackson, A.A. London's Local Railways, David & Charles, 1978, ISBN 0-7153-7479-6 * Klapper, C. (1976) London's Lost Railways, Routledge & Kegan Paul Ltd. ISBN 0-7100-8378-5 * Marshall, C.F.D (1963) History of the Southern Railway, 2nd ed, Ian Allan, London * Mitchell, V. and Smith, K. (1990a). London Suburban Railways - Charing Cross to Dartford. Middleton Press. ISBN 978-0-906520-75-8 * Mitchell, V. and Smith, K. (1990b). London Suburban Railways - Holborn Viaduct to Lewisham including the Greenwich Park branch. Middleton Press. ISBN 978-0-906520-81-9 * Mitchell, V. and Smith, K. (1991). London Suburban Railways - Lewisham to Dartford via Bexleyheath and Sidcup. Middleton Press. ISBN 978-0-906520-92-5 * Mitchell, V. and Smith, K. (1992). London Suburban Railways - West Croydon to Epsom. Middleton Press. ISBN 1-873793-08-1. * Wall, M (2003) Lost Railways of Middlesex, Countryside Books, Newbury External websites *Disused Stations website http://www.disused-stations.org.uk/ Many of the stations have entries on Wikipedia. Category:Closed stations